The Night is Mine
by TheStarfish
Summary: ONESHOT! Follow Fuji Syuusuke as a 25 year old, as he confesses to a girl.


A pulsating night life, thousands and millions of lights lighting up the velvet sky. The buildings reflecting the bustling streets of night-time Tokyo. A tall figure walks through the endless sea of night walkers, his hand absentmindedly fingering his camera. No one notices him. He feels so small. As he walks around, he hears the noises of the night. The cabs yelling at each other, the drivers getting angry, the emptiness of solitude, the loneliness of society. He opens his azure eyes, sighing. When did he become so sentimental?

He finds the club he was looking for and enters, almost wishing himself to the other end of the Earth. His eyes immediately goes to the bar, searching for black locks and big blue eyes. It walks around in a maid outfit, smiling at everyone and serving drinks. The girl turns around, catching his azure eyes with her sky-like orbs. He felt like they were endless, just like the vast sky above them. And just to annoy her, he snaps a pic of her. Her eyes becomes slits in mock-annoyance as she walks into the backroom.

He leans against the wall, ignoring everything around him. ,,**Hey handsome, you here with someone?**" a voice asks, and he looks to his side, seeing a woman with a lot of makeup, a short dress and blonde hair. He smiles a kind smile, his usual, and nods. ,,**He's with me, Shizuko-san,**" a voice says and he looks to his left. She's back, this time in her tight jeans, high heels to heighten her by 5 inches, a baby blue strap top and a leather jacket. The man smiled, nodding. ,,**Well, that is how it is Shizuko-san, please forgive me,**" he said with his kind voice and the girl sighed deeply, rolling her eyes. ,,**Fuji, let's go,**" she groaned, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the club. He just barely succeeded in opening his azure blue eyes and sending Shizuko a sadistic look that scared the crap out of her.

As they walked through the night, Fuji was painfully aware of her figure next to him. Her long, black hair danced in tact with her pace and her blue eyes were downcast. The only visible sign of them knowing each other was the fact that their equally pale hands were still intertwined. Fuji looked at his camera, held in his free hand. He then, almost automatically, turned his torso, focused and took a picture of the girl at his side. And she, also automatically, turned her torso, facing him when the picture was taken.

Then a smile illuminated her otherwise dark face, shaded by the darkness of the night. ,,**A routine?**" she asked with a cheery voice as he looked at the big sign behind her. It was her face, curious and yet somehow dissatisfied, with her maid outfit on it. Fuji smiled slowly. ,,**Routine indeed, Nanako-chan.**"

-Next day-

As always, Fuji picked up Nanako. As always, someone hit on him. As always, Nanako got pissed. And, just as always, Fuji took a picture of Nanako in front of the sign. But, not as always, afterwards he took her to a restaurant. Nanako blue eyes turned quizzical and she entered her head, trying to figure out the special occasion they were celebrating. Fuji did his best to keep in his laugh as she bobbed her head.

He waited for the grand total of 10 minutes, before Nanako made a deep sigh, looking up at Fuji. ,,**Fuji, what are we celebrating?**" Fuji smiled slowly, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the restaurant. Nanako puffed up her cheeks with air, looking child-like in her dissatisfaction. ,,**Fuji, I'm not dressed for a restaurant,**" she tried to tell him, but he just shrugged and answered: ,,**Doesn't matter.**" … Which made her even more dissatisfied, because it apparently wasn't a celebration when she didn't have to dress okay.

As they were lead to their table, Nanako refused to sit down when Fuji pulled out her chair. He smiled knowingly, put the chair back and walked to his own. Nanako then, disobediently, pulled out the chair herself and sat down. As Fuji had a quiet discussion with a waiter, Nanako got the time to look around the restaurant. It was a new restaurant, she knew. Her co-workers at the club had talked about it earlier. It was called 'Shining Hope'... Very poetic, and very weird. But somehow, it sounded familiar. It was a very classic restaurant. Red walls, white tables and red pillows on the chairs. She could see down from her seat to the illuminated streets of Tokyo, yet because of the high floor the people looked like ants.

Now that she looked closer, the walls weren't completely red. Sometimes there would be a square that was another color. She got up from her seat, walking to the closest square. Fuji smiled, proud of her. He knew she would catch on quickly. Nanako's blue eyes widened in surprise when she inspected the square. It was a photo, though it was plastered on the wall. But she knew the photo. It was a photo of her, on her and Fuji's vacation to Okinawa. They had gone at the time where the fireflies were active, and as such Nanako had run into a field full of them. Her long black hair was caught in an unseen wind, same as her white dress. Her back was turned, but she would always remember that day. The fireflies were scattered everywhere in the air around her, like stardust.

She didn't remember Fuji taking a picture though. And then she remembered where she had heard 'Shining Hope' before. It was the title of one of Fuji's photos. As she walked along the walls, surely enough, she found the picture 'Shining Hope'. It was just a photo of the night sky, but it was at the time of the meteor shower. Then it dawned on her what they were celebrating. She remembered:

_,,**Really!**" she said surprised and Fuji nodded, scratching his neck. ,,**Yeah, they want to make a place, purely inspired by my photos. When it opens I'll take you there,**" he said with a smile and Nanako laughed happily. ,,**Okay! I'll make a note in my calendar!**" she promised, too late realizing she didn't know when it was going to open, and for some reason Fuji refused to tell her what was opening, so she could look for the opening date on her own._

She turned around, starting to walk back to the table. But the longer she walked, her pace seemed to be getting faster. Before she knew it, she was running. Fuji stood up when he saw her running towards him and he smiled his characteristically cute smile. Nanako smiled back at him, not as cute but even more brilliant. ,,**I know what we're celebrating!**" she said loudly, proudly. Fuji laughed. He loved her. He had known that for some time, but had never had the chance to tell her. Now, he figured, was the perfect time. Nanako stopped in front of him, panting slightly. ,,**C-Congratulations! It was a restaurant, the theme of your pictures!**" she said with a smile and Fuji nodded. ,,**Now, Nanako-chan, would you sit down?**" he said with a slight laugh, as Nanako became aware of the millions of eyes looking at her from around her. She smiled slightly.

,,**Oops,**" she muttered with a slight giggle.

Fuji thought he was going to explode. They had already gone past the main dish, yet he still hadn't confessed to her. What was he supposed to say in a situation like this? And even more importantly, should he say? He wasn't even sure Nanako would accept. Sure, they lived together, but it was more like an arrangement. They both wanted to move to central Tokyo, and since it was quite expensive rent, they split it. But they had become much closer since they moved in together.

,,**Fuji, you're shaking,**" Nanako commented and Fuji's head shot up faster than thunder. Nanako smiled, obviously trying to hold in laughter. Fuji smiled slowly. Nanako was a nice girl, she would understand... Probably...

,,**Nanako-chan, I want to tell you something,**" he said slowly and Nanako bobbed her head to the side, smiling. ,,**What is it, Fuji?**" she asked kindly and Fuji opened his azure eyes.

,,**Nanako-chan, I love you,**"


End file.
